A second chance
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Raven has made bad choices before and it has led her to be lonely in the end. But what if she got a second chance? includes RavenXCharles. rated M just to be safe.


**Hi this is my first x-men fanfic I've written so please bear with it if some things are bad and I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Raven or Mystique had nothing anymore. The war between mutants and humans had ended a long time ago. Humans had learned to accept mutants and mutants became quite usual nowadays therefore you couldn't really discriminate them because there was always something new that happened in evolution and every human new except those that didn't want to accept it that every human was actually a mutant. Every human's cell every day must adept to the changes in the environment even though it's just small changes and they don't get powers or special abilities they can be considered as mutants.

She had lived for over five hundred years and had already lost her dear ones and her goal to eliminate humans. Now that she was getting a little old she reflected upon her decisions and wished to turn back time to the time she was most innocent. But it was too late and what was done was done.

Now she didn't know if she was Mystique or the old Raven. Perhaps she was nobody. But she knew deep inside she was still Raven in a way.

She walked along the halls in the Xavier household or the so called X-men school. It was empty now since mutants were so usual they were allowed to go to normal schools. And many moved away. She had been watching as people left this manor one by one. But the saddest time she watched was when Charles died. His memorial was great as she suspected. Many people came and grieved. Erik's was small and there was only a few of us that grieved for him. Charles was one of them.

She strode inside his room touched and remembered some childhood memories while she rested on his bed that had a lot of dust. But she didn't care. Her teary eyes looked around and found the picture of her standing on the cabinet. She looked at it and remembered the first time she and Charles met. He had given her a home a life. And she had taken from him and betrayed him. With tears falling down she thought if she could do undo everything she would do it.

Suddenly she felt like she was losing herself into darkness.

"Hello?" she asked but the darkness only echoed her word.

"Hello?" (Hello… ello… lo)

"Hello" (Hello… ello… lo)

As she thought everything was useles and believed she was dead she heard a voice.

"Hello, Raven" it said.

"Hello? who are you?"

"No, Raven the question is who are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Raven or Mystique"

"Mystique of course"

"Haah~ Really~? Then why do you act like you're Raven?"

"Cause I–"

"No, you're not. You're neither Raven nor Mystique. Raven is a name Charles gave you. Mystique is the name Erik gave you. For years you've only followed other people and depended on them".

"That's not true!"

Suddenly she got a flashback of when she first met Charles and then when she learned that only Erik would understand her.

"I, I, I… Who are you?"

"I'm the one writing this story"

"Are you God?"

"What? No! I'm simply a storyteller"

"Then why are you talking to me and not him? I thought–even though I didn't really believe in him–only he had the right to judge and punish people. If that's what you are going to do with me."

"Well, I thought you wanted a second chance to change everything. So I came to give it to you"

"What? You can do it. But wait even if you do it I have learned that it was my fate to kill and betray people"

Raven heard this creature laughing.

"Raven is that what you believe what fate is. That it's something you can't change"

She didn't answer.

A sigh. "Raven a person's fate is like a thread. And when that thread crosses with someone elses thread you will cross path with that person. And that's how you and Charles met. You see, Raven there isn't just one fight but many other alternative fates. Behind one fate lies another one and another one behind that one. And depending on what kind of choices you make in life to the end they will decide your fate. And your choices are you're own is neither evil or good. People just named the people who made choices that they thought were or looked bad, evil. And those people that made choices that weren't bad according to them, good. That's how evil and good was named but in the end they are just choices we make. That's why there is neither no evil or good in this world since there is only our choices"

"I don't understand"

"You will see, anyway have you made your choice yet, if you wanna change your life?"

"But why me, I am a sinner and I'm sure God–if he even exists–wants to punish me for what I've done"

"Oh, please… Punishment are for humans God only gives choices to people. Anyway please make your choice"

"The I wish to go back and change it"

"Since you put it that way, alrighty"

Suddenly Raven felt something happening to her.

"Raven remember do not force anyone to choose a choice you think is best for them. Let them choose for themselves. And also remember your fate might be sealed but the future is still unwritten"

After hearing those last words she felt like she was drowning.

* * *

**Far away on the moon there was a castle no human could see with a naked eye. And sitting and observing the sun were two people. **

**Fairy of stories: I seriously need rest after writing all these stories. And so I also have school. Ugh, I hate school.**

**Storyworld: Oh, come on. It's not that bad.**

**Fairy of stories: Tomorrow I three tests. **

**Storyworld: I would kill myself by now.**

**Fairy of stories: Considered that but thought that soon it will be holiday and then I can write my stories and perhaps finish them.**

**Storyworld: Well, all I can say is wish you good luck and update your chapters faster because I need them.**

***I chuckle***

***They both then observed the girl choose her fate***

(AN: please write reviews and what you think you would like to happen. Criticizing is also welcome only if you can tell me what I've could've done better. Hope you like my first X-men fanfic and please read my other fanfics)


End file.
